el enterrador de muertos
by azathoth5
Summary: La muerte… es algo que todos le llega una vez, hermoso para unos y aterrador para otros, pero para mí es algo normal, enterrare a cada "no muerto" para libéralos de su carga de esta tierra abandonada por dios... y quienes se resistan tomara su eterno sueño...
1. prologo

El enterrador de tumbas

.

.

.

La muerte… es algo que todos le llega una vez, hermoso para uno y aterrador para otros, pero para mí es algo normal, he vivido toda mi vida como enterrador de tumbas desde niño, nunca tuve una infancia como otros la tienen, pero yo mismo decidí ser un enterrador.

¿Porque?... para seguir con el legado de mi familia, y mantener la tradición de enterradores…por ahora yo soy el único de ellos…todo ellos murieron y tuve que enterrarlos, porque…porque ya no aguantaba seguir con esta vida.

Nuestro hogar la tierra, fue abandonada por dios, todo quienes fuimos sus hijos lo abandono en esta tierra corrupta, y como castigo, nadie ingresaría ni al cielo ni al infierno, todo estamos atrapado aquí, tener que soportar el dolor de las heridas de muerte… pero tener que aguantar la herida del abandono de dios…

Yo nunca creí en el… aunque mi familia venia de una familia religiosa nunca creí en el aunque viera un milagro de él, nunca creí en verdad.

Mi familia tuvo un gran impacto al saber que dios nos abandonó, se volvieron locos, sacaron los peor de ellos, intentaron suicidarse pero… al momento de morir, revivieron, aun con las heridas o la marca de la muerte no podía ir a ninguna parte, para acabar con su dolor tuve que enterrarlos para que durmieran para siempre.

Es extraño en verdad… cuando entierras a unos de los no muertos, estos duermen para siempre, es como si… ello ingresara al cielo de una forma…pero sé que no es así, no hay manera que pudiera hacerlo, dios cerró los cielos y el infierno, no manera de que suceda, solo queda que estén durmiendo en su tumba.

Seguí con el negocio de mi familia de enterrador de tumbas, todos me llaman para enterrar a sus seres queridos que sufren o para ayudarlos, no siempre son compresivos, muchos de ellos se resisten a no morir, es lo que ellos buscaban inmortalidad absoluta, pero con un pequeño precio.

Después mi negocio creció más y más, no solo era un enterrador, sino era "el enterrador de tumbas", ahora mi negocio se basaba en ser un mercenario, en busca de tipos a quien enterrar y nunca volver, me buscaban todo tipo de gente para mis servicios.

Mucho me pregunta si que pasara cuando no hay más gente que enterrar… en si verdad no me importa si solamente quedo yo, solo seguiré con mi legado que me fue otorgado, y al terminar... buscare la verdad del abandono de dios…

Viviré esta vida podrida para salvar a otros… pero me gustaría al menos tener un descanso algún día… en alguna parte lejos… de estas tierras muertas.

.

.

.

.

Bueno… aquí un nuevo fanfic… que lo tenía hace un tiempo… en realidad no lo hice hace 3 semanas :P pero… la hueva de escribir algo nuevo ._.

Espero que le guste porque pueda que no la siga xD)… okno ._.

Y si es algo corto pero si le dan oportunidad… pueda que les guste y lo hare más extenso.


	2. traicion

Capítulo 1. Traición

Tres años después…

En lo que se conocía como el planeta tierra, a hora es un desierto total, gran parte del mundo se convirtió en un desierto, solamente hay un 20% de agua existente y probable de ese 20 solo el 5% es potable…

Muy poca agua para tanta gente "muerta", un total desperdicio, yo no me preocupo por ello, gracias a mi negocio puedo mantenerme con suficiente agua, y pensar que la moneda de aquí es el agua, con un litro puede comprar alimento para 20 días o más, depende de la desesperación de la gente.

Es una total basura estar en este lugar, no hay motivo para vivir, pero tampoco para morir, es un castigo para los que no creían en dios, pero… y sus hijos quienes entregaron cuerpo, alma y espíritu a dios, su amor, sus abalanzas, su admiración, dieron todo… y terminaron igual que nosotros.

.

.

.

Estaba en mi casa en el cementerio familiar viendo cada tumba, cada persona que estuvo esta familia y la que se unieron a ella, llegue a la tubas de mis padres, miraba las lapidas de los escritos que tenía, un favor que le hice a mi familia.

"aquí descansar Víctor reyes de valieres, hijo de dios, siervo de dios"

"Aquí descansar maría cruz de santa Ana, hija de dios, siervo de dios"

Perdieron su fe en dios, pero era algo que tenía que hacer por ellos, nunca supieron que yo no creía en él, pero, cada vez que oraban solamente me acerba y tocabas los hombros a mis padres, era mi manera de respetar sus creencia… mi manera.

Mientras miraba las tumbas de mis padre sonaba el timbre de mi casa, llegaba más clientes-otro pedido-dije recogiendo mi pala cubierta de plata con un grabado de una rosa, Salí afuera viendo a dos sujetos con trajes de negro, con unas mascaras de venecianas.

Esas mascaras significaba una orden de no muertos, un grupo de personas que abandonaron sus vidas o lo que quedaba de ella, para convertirse en una orden, su principal rol es, eliminar a todo no muerto que no siga su orden, son mis principales clientes manteniéndome con agua mientras cumpla con sus expectativas, y hasta hora las he superado.

-bienvenidos señores, que puedo ofrecerles-dije con un tono de respeto.

-Necesitamos de tus servicios, "enterrador" con un sujeto problemático-dijo el de la máscara roja.

-¿solo uno? Yo creo que es un trabajo que ustedes pueden manejar burlándome de ellos.

-estas rechazando la oferta-dijo el otro sujeto de mascara verde.

-quien dijo que la rechazaría, pero cuanto me pagaran un ¿litro? o ¿litro y medio?-dije serio, para un solo sujeto solo sería malgastar mi tiempo.

-10 litros de agua-dijo el de la máscara roja.

-10 litros… entonces es un sujeto muy problemático-dije interesado-en donde vive o donde está ahora-dije.

-lo puede encontrar en el valle del abismo-dijo el de la máscara roja.

-es donde se encuentra ahora-dije, ¿porque en el valle del abismo? por donde se no hay nada hay.

-por ahora no, pero se reunirá hay en 4 horas-

¿Reunión?… -entendido, me encargare y traeré una parte del sujeto, como evidencia que cumplir con mi trabajo-dije.

-eso lo sabemos, nunca ha fallado ninguna vez enterrador, solo ten cuidado con ese sujeto, no es como los otros que te encuentras-dijo el de la máscara roja.

-eso me dicen todos, pero son resultan ser un montón de muertos, y, cuál es su descripción del sujeto-pregunto.

-no sabemos cómo es su rostro pero si su vestimenta, siempre trae una capa negra con unos símbolos parecidos a nubes rojas-dijo el de la máscara verde-cumple con este trabajo, por la orden-.

-saben que no soy de la orden, solo soy un simple enterrador de tumbas-dije sin cambiar mi rostro serio.

-no entiendo porque aun quieres tu vida humana, cuando puede tener la inmortalidad como la de un dios-dijo el de la máscara roja.

-¡no menciones esa palabra de dios conmigo!-grite enojado, pero me tranquilice al poco tiempo-prefiero seguir con esta vida, que la de un no muerto, o sino ya no sería un enterrador de tumbas-

Bufa el de la máscara roja- tan terco con la muerte enterrador, aunque descuida no te obligaremos a que lo hagas, ya que siempre nos han ayudado con problemas enterrador y respetamos eso-dijo tocándose el pecho al saldo la otra hacia atrás e inclinándose un poco como disculpas-por ahora nos despedimos, espero que el entierro no sea difícil para usted-dijo retirándose junto con su compañero en una carrosa jalado por un caballo con partes colgado de carne por su cuerpo.

-esta bien el siga así-dijo el de la máscara verde-sabe que puede ser un problema para la orden-

-paciencia mi hermano-dijo el de la máscara roja- nadie puede escapar de la muerte, incluso él no puede evitar eso, tarde temprano se unirá a la orden-dijo seguro.

-y si eso no sucede-pregunto el hermano.

-por eso está el valle del abismo-dijo el hermano del verde.

La carrosa se movía de mis dominios dejando solo una sombra de su ida, entre a mi casa rustica, preparando todo lo que iba usar, mi traje blanco recubierta por capa de hierro, chillos, bolsas de sangre pequeñas que guardaba en las bolsas de mi traje blanco, una máscara y mi pala de plata, Con el paso del tiempo las armas de fuego escasearon, por lo que ahora se utiliza espada, lanzas y arcos para defenderse o pelear.

-creo que esto es suficiente-miraba mi reloj de pared que marcaban las 3:45 pm-el valle del abismo debe estar por unas 2 horas caminando… de todo modos no tengo forma de trasporte, iré caminado-revise todo de nuevo para si me falta algo, y por ultimo mi reserva de agua y comida, estable.

Pasando las horas el reloj marcaba las 5:56, ya era la hora que partiera al lugar, me levantaba y ponía cada cosa en su lugar, el traje era largo y extenso lo suficiente para cubrir todo mi cuerpo en tormentas o cubrir ciertos artefactos, agarraba la máscara y la ponía en mi rostro.

Salí afuera de mi casa, en un lugar desértico alejado de toda vida, el lugar más cercano era una villa, un pequeño pueblo fantasma, todos sus habitantes fueron enterrados por mí, unos de los pocos pueblos que visitaba.

Hice mi larga caminata hacia el valle del abismo, ¿porque razón se llama el valle del abismo? se cuenta que en ese lugar fue donde empezó todo esto, el abandono de dios, se dice que alguien se atrevió a desafiar a dios rompiendo todas sus reglas y cumpliendo cada mandamiento, burlándose sobre su hijo que fue sacrificado en una cruz, fue tanto el enojo de dios, que abrió un agujero abajo del sujeto enterrándolo en los más profundo del mundo, y de ahí dice que empezó esto.

Para mi es solo más que un cuento, para darle sentido a ese lugar y esta tragedia, no creo que realmente sea donde empezó todo…

Ya ha pasado 45 minutos de mi partida hacia el valle del abismo, estaba por una carretera y aguantando las brisa del desierto de arena, escucho atrás mío algo moviéndose a mi posición, me detengo y miro que era, una carrosa con unos de esos caballo esqueléticos y se detiene en donde está, se abre su puerta y estaba un sujeto con un traje azul con grabado de una calavera en medio, y una máscara de color azul con líneas blancas en su ojos nariz y boca.

-necesitas ayuda hermano-dijo el sujeto de la máscara azul.

-...gracia por la molestia-respondo humilde, subiéndome a la carrosa que por dentro estaba cubierta por tela roja refinada.

-no, no, es un debe ayudar cada hermano de la orden-dijo con bondad en su voz-y porque estabas en esta terrible tormenta-

-me dirigía a un sitio en específico-le respondo.

-si me permite puedo ayudarlo a llevarlo a su destino-dijo ofreciéndose.

-gracias por su bondad, pero no quiero molestar-dije negando la petición

-No, ninguna molestia, para alguien de la orden es un honor hacerlo-dijo con orgullo.

-a donde se dirige usted señor…-

-"romeo", "romeo julio de las 9 casas"-dijo "romeo"

-Un gusto romeo, yo soy "leo valieres de santa Ana"-dije en un tono educado, pero si no fuera por la máscara se vería mi rostro triste sido por decir esa palabras.

-me dirijo a la ciudad "promesa" hermano, a donde se dirijo usted-pregunto romeo.

-aún no se su nombre, pero está cerca de la cuidad promesa-dije mintiendo, si sabe que voy al valle del abismo me sacara del carruaje.

-¿cercas de la cuidad promesa?… no conozco muchos lugares cerca de cuidad promesa, pero me sentiría honrado de ayudarlo en su viaje-dijo otra vez ofreciéndose.

-gracias, solo siga a donde va ir después sigo mi camino-le dije.

El recorrido fue tranquilo, y unas cuantas pláticas con romeo, de su vida en la orden, nunca sentí tanto desprecio en mi vida, ellos son como el comunismo, todo obtiene las misma cantidad de comida y agua, pero ellos siente un desprecio a los que no siguen en la orden, cualquiera que se interponga en su creencias es eliminado, romeo no sabe que no soy de la orden, esta mascara me permite a ceder a lugares que uno no puede.

-aquí está bien, seguiré a pie-dije, bajándome de carruaje.

-buena suerte en tu viaje leo, si necesitas ayuda, la orden tiene las puertas abiertas, ¡por la orden!-dijo para luego cerrar su carruaje y despidiéndose alejándose a lo lejos.

-… por eso mismo nunca entrare esa dichosa orden-dije con enojo quitándome la máscara, mire a la dirección a donde está el valle del abismo-pero mientras termine con esto mejor-camine perdiéndome en el desierto, también por algo que se conoce el valle del abismo es por ser un lugar que no es afectado por la arena, es el único lugar que hay árboles, tierra y sácate, pero, es una tierra muerta todo es totalmente negro y cualquiera que entrara pensaría que es de noche, esta es la tercera vez que vengo al valle, las otra fue por curiosidad y reconocer el terreno, como enterrador debo hacerlo.

Me adentre al valle, todos los árboles muertos, totalmente negros, quien se atrevería entrar en este sitio, pero ya estamos aquí valdrá la pena eso diez litros de agua, llegue a donde se encuentro el abismo, el gran hoyo, se encontraba a un sujeto, con una capa de color negro con nubes rojas, encaja con la descripción que me dieron.

Me acercaba con sigilo mientras usaba los árboles para esconderme, al parecer buscaba al alguien-debe esperar a alguien, no quiero testigos…mejor terminemos con esto-me acerco un poco más y sacando unos de mis cuchillos, pero el sujeto se dio cuenta de mi presencia y rápidamente lance mi cuchillo dándole en el muslo del pie, grito de dolor para luego tirarse al suelo con torpeza cayendo de espaldas, rápidamente me acerque, puse un pie en su mano izquierda cortándole de un solo golpe con mi pala.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-gritaba de dolor pero su voz se escuchaba aguda para ser la de un hombre-¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡NO ME MATE!-suplicaba una chica de pelo blanco, piel morena, ojos azules, llorando de dolor-¡PORFAVOR AUN ESTOY VIVA!-

-¿Viva?... Será cierto-pensé para luego tocar su cuello y sentir su pulso… aún seguía con vida, no estoy tratando con un no muerto, sino alguien vivo, todo lo que es enterrado son muertos, pero ¿porque me pedirían que fuera por un vivo?… algo aquí está pasando.

Se desmaya la chica por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de la corta del brazo, me levanto mirando el cuerpo de la muchacha estando inerte… viendo mi error, no, son de la orden que me pidió esto-¿pero porque? Nunca tuvieron problemas con los vivos porque me pedirían esto…-

-por el cambio enterrador-dijo una voz que venía atrás de mí, volteo y era mi cliente de la máscara roja y su compañero de la máscara verde.

-tu, ¡porque me pediste que hiciera algo como esto!-pregunte enojado-¡tú sabes que trato con muertos no con vivos!-.

-al parecer aun no entiendes-dijo con calma-estamos en tierras muertas, un lugar hecho para los no muertos, nuestro sueño de ser inmortales se cumplió, pero muchos no quieren esta vida, de que sirve que tengas ese cuerpo vivo cuando puede ser inmortal, de que sirve que tengas las cadenas que te atan como la creación de dios-.

-¡pero que tiene que ver esto!-

-¡todo tiene que ver! Aun no lo entiende enterrador, ¡ese cuerpo vivo es señal que aun cres en ese dios que nos abandonó! ¡Pero cuando morimos rompemos esa cadenas!, ¡nos liberamos!, ¡libres al fin!... por eso existe la orden, ¡para eliminar cada hijo de dios! Quien no siga la orden no tiene motivos de seguir aquí… y gracias a tu ayuda podemos hacerlo-

-¿qué?-dije moviendo la mano lentamente en unos de mis bolsillos.

\- cada no muerto que enterraste eran los que no seguían la orden, y nos ayudaste en eliminarlos, pero el problema es, que aún queda uno que nos impide, eres tu enterrador-dijo apuntándome con su dedo.

-será mejor que me prepare-pensé, tenía mi mano estando cerca del bolsillo.

-y quien sea una amenaza a la orden- dijo sacando una pistola apuntándome-tiene que ser eliminada-

Rápidamente saque lo que tenía en mi bolsillo pero fue demasiado tarde, la bala me dio en el pecho cayendo al suelo boca abajo, mientras el suelo se llenaba de sangre mía.

Suspira el de la máscara roja-no pensé que fuera tan fácil matarlo-dijo decepcionado-esperaba algo más de alguien que tenía el titulo enterrador, pero solo fue puros cuentos-dijo burlase-hermano-

-sí, que desea-dijo el de la máscara verde.

-tira el cuerpo del enterrador al abismo-dijo ordenándolo.

-y con la chica-pregunto el hermano

-no necesitamos a una chica que se resigna a la orden, también tirarla al abismo-dijo el de rojo.

El hermano, agarro los cuerpo arrastrándolo por el suelo llegando al abismo, que era un hoyo bastante grande y no se veía nada al per su profundidad, tiro los cuerpos viendo como caían a la oscuridad-y su pala que hacemos-pregunto-

-también tírala de que nos sirve que la llevemos, Con esto cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, hermano-dio el de rojo en un tono feliz-hay que dar la buenas noticias a la orden el enterrador fue eliminado-

-si hermano-dijo el de verde caminando a una carreta junto con su hermano, alejándose del lugar.

.

.

.

Caía por el abismo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que mi cuerpo giraba toda partes intentaba estabilizarme, fue como 5 min de caída hasta que sentí suelo…pero, no hubo algún golpe, abro los ojo y me levanto-como es que… no tengo heridas- me preguntaba tocándome partes de mi cuerpo, si caí desde muy alto, como no tengo golpes…revisaba mi pecho donde recibí la bala, no tenía herida, gracias a mi traje-nunca pensé que estas bolsas de sangre servirían en verdad-dije aun teniendo la bolsa rota de sangre, tocaba mi pulso para ver si aún tenía.-un sigue vivo por lo menos una noticia buena-

Miraba mí alrededor, estaba en un tipo bosque diferente, los arboles tenia hojas pero el tronco aparecía que estaba podrido al igual que las plantas, pero florecían.

Mire un cuerpo inmóvil al lado mío, era las chica que asesine por eso desgraciado, despierta la chica pero descansaba en el suelo sin levantarse-¿en dónde estoy?-dijo confundida, pero al verme se altera-¡NO! ALEGATE DE MI! ¡AUN SIGO VIVA!-

Viva… estaba viva hasta que la mate-lo siento pero ya no estas con vida, moriste por la pérdida de sangre—dije calmado, no tenía que tomar su pulso, con esa herida moriría de sangrado.

-¿qué? ¿Tiene que ser mentira verdad? ¡No vez que todavía me muevo!-dijo negándose.

-aunque muevas no signifique que sigas con vida…-la chicas estaba alterada, todo esto sucedía rápido para ella, solo tengo una opción-lo siento niña, pero tengo que enterrarte para que no sufras más-

-no por favor, no quiero morir…-dijo un poco más bajo llorando, se aferraba que aún seguía con vida

Debo enterrarla para que no sufra más, pero fue mi error, que la convirtió en eso… será mejor que la deje… no, es una no muerto, y como enterrador es mi trabajo… pero ya no tiene sentido que lo haga, para que razón lo haría… además de estar en un lugar desconocido, que realmente ¿es este lugar?… ¿porque estamos en un bosque?

Este será el abismo…

.

.

.

Bueno algo… dramático la situación ._:

Para aclarar algo… el personaje es humano, perdone si pensaron que era poni al principio, y disculpara sino era lo que esperaban xD

Solo espero que si les guste en verdad…

Hasta la siguiente parte :3


	3. un enterrador, un muerto y una pegaso

Cap. —3 Un enterrador, un no muerto y una pegaso.

.

.

.

¿En dónde nos encontraremos en exactamente? Si aún encontráramos en el valle del abismo, será una parte que no he recorrido, de hecho, nunca he llegado más lejos que solo ver el gran hueco del abismo, será mejor que me mueva, pero, la niña esta… no hay motivo la del porque enterrarla, además, le hice algo imperdonable… haré algo que nunca hice como enterrador de tumbas.

—Está bien niña, no te haré nada— le dije en un tono de calma, en este momento, es mejor tranquilizarla.

— ¿He? ¿Qué? n-no me harás nada—dijo ilusionada—me dejaras vivir—me miraba con ojos de esperanza.

—no te haré nada, pero ahora, debes entender que ya no estas viva, te convertiste en un no muerto—dije sin expresar alguna emoción o gesto.

— Estoy… ¿muerta en verdad?—entonces miraba donde antes tenía su brazo izquierdo, lo sujetaba con impotencia—dime... el porque me cortas el brazo—me dijo sin quitar su mirada.

—fue... de la orden, me dijeron que tenían a un sujeto problemático y podía encontrar en el valle, me dieron su descripción, y al ver tu aspecto era exactamente como me lo describieron, pero no pensé que se trataría de un vivo... me disculpo niña por a verte...cortado el brazo y convertirte en esto—dije disculpándome, pero dudo que con una simple disculpa sea suficiente.

La chica se quedó en silencio por un rato sin responderme, hasta que ella dijo;

— ¿me harías un favor?—.

—Lo que sea—le respondo.

—por favor déjame sola por un momento, tengo... tengo que... procesar lo sucedido—.

—… está bien, tomate tu tiempo—me levante y me alejo unos par de metro para que tenga espacio, pero también lo suficiente en tenerla campo de visión.

No puedo culparla de lo sucedido, sino a mí, que alguien venga te corte el brazo y te deje desangrar, debe ser…impensable que esto sucediera, solo espero que… al menos…¡demonio! no sé qué hacer.

Me senté en unos de los arboles podridos, observando cómo la chica se levantaba y seguía aún tocándose el hombro izquierdo, pasando unos minutos, la chica se acerca a mi lentamente, se para en frente y yo le pregunto— ¿ya te siente mejor?—dije calmado aun sin mostrar alguna expresión y un poco preocupado, aunque no lo demostraba.

—si… algo, me es difícil aceptar que estoy muerta porque…porque siento que aún estoy con vida, pero no lo estoy...—dijo angustiada, pero luego estira su brazo hacia a mí—si voy estar contigo debo saber tu nombre, yo soy Lyrian—.

Agarro su brazo y me levanto del suelo—es un gusto Lyrian, a mi dime enterrador—.

— ¿No tiene un nombre?—pregunto Lyrian.

—Sí, pero no quiero mencionarlo por asunto personales—dije girando mi cabeza evitando mirarla.

—está bien, no seguiré preguntándote, por ciertos ¿sabes en donde estamos exactamente?—pregunto mirando alrededor.

—si me lo preguntas, tengo una ligera idea que, donde estamos sea el valle del abismo, o más específico, dentro del abismo—le respondo.

—Dentro del abismo…esto, no crees que es un poco ilógico—.

—Y no es un poco ilógico, que dios nos abandonara y que ahora si mueres, sea un muerto caminante—.

—tienes un punto, pero ¿si estamos dentro del abismo? porque no parece una cueva o algo parecido, aquí todo es…exageradamente amplio—dijo mirando otra vez el alrededor, que no había ningún muro a la vista visible, de hecho arriba de nosotros ahí un cielo.

Tiene razón, deberíamos estar en una cueva, pero estamos ahora en un bosque, no hay forma que llegáramos a esta parte, o pude ser… que alguien más nos movió a esta parte, pero no tendría ni sentido el porqué de movernos hasta acá, al menos que tuviera un motivo, pero no encuentro el porqué de hacerlo...

—por ahora, solo podemos buscar algún pueblo o ciudad cercana de aquí—sugerí.

—pero a hacia donde podemos ir, técnicamente estamos perdido en este sitio—.

—Por eso hay que movernos ya, quedarnos quietos no ayudara en nada—agarraba mi pala del suelo.

—ok, te sigo—.

Nos movíamos entre los arbustos y árboles podridos, este bosque no se aleja como era el valle del abismo, por eso se me hace difícil pensar que este no sea el bosque del valle del abismo, y también pensar que fui, no traicionado, pero si atacado por la orden, aunque es lógico, si tienen una piedra que les molesta, es mejor sacarlo del camino.

15 min después…

Ya paso unos minutos que caminábamos por este lugar desconocido y todavía no encontramos nada, el bosque parecía que nunca se acabara.

—Oye enterrador, ¿por cuánto seguiremos caminando así?—dijo Lyrian preguntando.

—Lo que sea necesario —le respondí sin voltear a verla.

—pero, ya es de noche, deberíamos descansar en una alguna parte—reclama.

Bueno no puedo ignorar el hecho de descasar…sería la mejor opción en este momento—está bien nos detenemos—descasaremos aquí y luego seguiremos caminado para sí contra…—detengo mi oración.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunta Lyrian, a ver como reaccione.

—escucho ruido a esa dirección—le señalo con mi dedo aquella parte de donde proviene el sonido de trotadas, observo a ver que ocasionaba el sonido, era unas criaturas raras, 8 en total, parecidos insectos de color verde, pero con cuerpo de equino con cuerno y alas de mosquito, consigo llevaba a otro equino amarillo amordazado y amarrado de la patas cargada por unos de esos insectos— ¿pero que son esas cosas?—pensé.

—Pasa algo—dijo Lyrian preguntándome, pero luego ve las criaturas que estaba en frente de nosotros alejada unos pocos metros—esos son algún especie de caballos raros—pregunto confundida y algo atemorizada por su apariencia de insecto.

—No lo creo, se ven muy pequeños y diferentes para serlos, además de poseer cuerno y alas—

—alas… ¡o por dios!...—dijo Lyrian gritando, pero le tape la boca para que evitara hacer más ruido.

—shhh guarda silencio, no queremos que unas de esas cosas nos vean—dije un poco molesto.

—Lo siento…—dijo avergonzada—pero no viste al Pegaso—dijo emocionada dejando atrás su miedo.

— ¿Pegaso?—dije confundido, enserio vio un Pegaso…— ¿eso es un pegaso?—

—sí, esas cosas, llevaban cargando a un Pegaso… pero ¿porque la tiene amarrado?—se preguntaba así misma.

—no lo sé, pero es algo que no nos incumbe—dije alejándome, pero Lyrian me detiene con su única mano sujetando mi manga.

—no podemos dejarla, que tal si esas cosas le hacen algo—dijo preocupada por el Pegaso amarillo.

—Lo que le hagan no me interesa, no queremos tener conflictos con "eso"—dije refiriéndome a los caballos pequeños insectos.

—Entonces si tu no lo haces… yo lo haré—dijo decidida. Se abalanza, sin previo aviso, directo a donde estaba los cuadrúpedos con cuerno y alas, pero la detengo a tiempo agarrándola del brazo e intenta zafarse—déjame, no puedes detenerme, solamente quiero ayudarlo—

La acerco a mí, sujetándola de los hombros y la miraba fijamente.

—me estas ocasionando muchos problemas niña—

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

—no puede ir sin tener con que protegerte a ti misma—

Me arrepentiré de esto luego...

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?—me pregunta

—no vayas sin tener algo en la mano, o al menos ayuda— saco uno de mis cuchillos de plato, y se lo entrego en la mano.

—Esto es… ¡me vas ayudar!—dijo sorprendida y alegre.

—si queremos salvarlo, sí, pero hay que estar preparados y agarrarlos desprevenidos, necesito que vayas por atrás, mientras que yo iré por adelante, iré primero para distraerlo, cuando llame su atención lo suficiente, intenta recogerla, si es necesario ataca uno de "esas cosas", entendiste niña—le explicaba.

—Déjame de decir niña—dijo Lyrian inflando los cachetes—entiendo, y por cierto, gracias—dijo poniéndose en su lugar.

—… solo porque te la debo niña—seguía su avance de los caballos insectos, hallando la mejor oportunidad, hasta que se detiene por un momento, al parecer están descansando—ok aquí vamos—saque mi pala de plata y Salí en frente de los insectos raros, muchos se quedaron sorprendido y uno de ellos hablo.

— ¿Pero que es esa cosa de ahí?—dijo uno de ellos confundido sorprendido y tal vez asustado.

—'¿Esa cosa hablo?… no importa, la misión es la pegaso'—pensé, rápidamente corrí hacia ellos arrastrando mi pala, rápidamente uno de ellos reacciona posicionando su cuerno y surge un brillo verdoso del cuerno, para luego lanzar un tipo rayo de mismo color verdoso contra a mí, me detengo y salto a un lado esquivando el extraño rayo—'¿qué diablos fue eso?'—me dije a mi mismo sorprendido, no solo tiene alas, puede hacer algo con ese cuerno'—será mejor tener más cuidado'—pensé, me acerque lo suficiente de uno para golpearlo con pala, lanzando lo unos poco metros cayendo inconsciente.

Uno de ellos salto en mi espalda aferrándose intentando morderme, pero al choca sus diente contra mi traje se rompió unos de sus colmillos, lo sujeto del cuerno tirándolo en frente de mí y de un apuñalada le arranque la cabeza con la pala, el otro se usó sus alas elevándose y dispara su rayo verdoso, y al igual los dos que llevaba al pegaso amarillo capte su atención, provocando que tiraran a la pegaso a un lado y estos me atacaban de frente –'solo espero que se dé prisa'—pensé mientras esquivaba cada rayo sin preocuparme de los que me atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, arrojo un cuchillo al caballo alado que estaba en el cielo, enterrándolo en su pecho provocando que cayera al suelo y con la misma caída se enterraba el cuchillo más profundo.

Mientras Lyrian veía como esquivaba los rayos, vio la oportunidad de recoger a la pegaso amarillo y rápidamente corrió a salvarla cargándola en su brazo— descuida ahora te rescataremos—dijo con determinación, pero uno de los insectos se dio cuenta de existencia de Lyrian.

— ¡Despídete de tu vida criatura!—dijo el insecto cargo su cuerno para atacarla, pero recibió un cuchillo mío por la parte de atrás de su cuello siendo atravesado y sobresaliendo el cuchillo del otro lado.

Rápido cogí a la pegaso que tenía Lyrian y le grito— ¡a correr!—acto seguido corremos intentando perder los caballos insectos, pero estos nos siguen sin perdemos de vista, utilizo una rama del camino como catapultas como defensa, pero solo le dio uno de ellos, pero inmovilizarlo pensaba como librarme de esta, si pelear o perdeos de vista, pero las dos opciones serian difíciles.

Y de milagro veo una cueva a la derecha—hay que ir para allá—le dije a Lyrian, corriendo a la cueva y ella me seguía, nos adentramos rápido pensando si funcionaria, nos aliviamos al ver como pasaban de largo y tomaban otro rumbo, dejo a la pegaso acostada y me siento en el suelo agitado—por eso, nunca me meto en asunto que no me concierne, niña—dije.

—pero lo hiciste no, aun cuando pudiste solo dejarme que lo hiciera sola—dijo con una sonrisa—gracias por apoyarme—se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

—… no fue nada… además te lo debía por lo que paso antes—dije girando la cabeza con un sonroje en el rostro.

—debes ser más sincero con ti mismo—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa./p

—Solo…solo ayúdame a quitarle las sogas a la pegaso—dije cambiando de tema.

—bien, bien como quieras—

Le quitamos las cuerdas delas patas y de la boca, y rápido su cara de la pegaso mostró signo de alivio al quitárselo, toque su corazón si había pulso para asegurarme que si estuviera viva,ya es costumbre mía—su pulso parece bien—acerque mi oído a su nariz escuchando su respiración y escuche un susurro de ella diciendo "amigas" en tono tristes, entonces tiene inteligencia—también su respiración está estable—.

—Es un alivio, como alguien se atrevería lastimar una criatura tan linda—dijo Lyrian acariciando su pelaje como su un cachorro se tratara.

—por lo que sea, tuvo un conflicto con esas cosas extrañas—dije refiriendo nuevamente los caballos insecto, acomodaba mi cosas

— ¿tú qué crees que eran? en momento que la recogí uno de ellos me hablo—dijo sorprendida.

—No lo sé pero creo que esta pegaso también puede hablar—dije tranquilo.

— ¿A qué te basas?—pregunto

—a como tu dice hablaron aquellas criaturas extrañas, existe la posibilidad, que él pegaso hable también— por más raro que suene.

—puede ser—lyrian miro afuera de la cueva viendo como ya era de oscura noche, y apenas se podía ver algo gracias a la luz de la luna—no sería buena idea salir de noche, más por esas "cosas"—

—Sí, pero tenemos que conseguir leña para una fogata—me levanto de suelo saliendo de la cueva—intentare recoger unas ramas, por mientras intenta cuida al pegaso mientras salgo—

—Está bien, ve con cuidado—

Salgo de la cueva y recojo las ramas que necesitamos, intente buscar alguna grandes pero la única manera era arrancarlas, recogí unas dos piedras y hierba seca para quemar, se me ocurre trozar una rama de un árbol que estuviera recta y larga, con ella hacer una lanza improvisada, unos pocos minutos regreso a la cueva con lo necesario, junte la hierba seca, agarre las dos piedras y las choque produciendo una chispa que callo en la hierba, salía un pequeño humo y la sople poco apoco hasta que tuviera una pequeña flama hasta hacerse más grande.

Junte las ramas que recoger arriba de la hierba quemada y rápidamente se extendía

—Que bien tenemos fogata—dijo alegro—…pero, porque no siento el calor—pregunto confundida porque más que intento acercase no sentía el calor.

—se debo porque perdiste algunos sentidos al morir—dije como sin nada—en ocasiones al ser un "no muerto" se pierde algunos sentido, no todos, pero si cierta mayoría… lo siento Lyrian—me disculpo.

—No… no te disculpes, no fue realmente tu culpa sino, lo de la orden...—dijo intentando no culparme de lo sucedido, pero sabemos que de todo modo, fue mi culpa—y es la primera vez que dices mi nombre—dijo intentando de tema.

—es cansado decirte niña todo el tiempo, niña—dije riéndome.

— ¿estas bromeando conmigo?—

—parezco alguien que ser burle, y por favor no me respondas… yendo a lo más importe, que haremos con él o ella—dije señalando la pegaso amarillo.

—bueno pensaba en rescatarla nomas, pero la situación es mejor llevarla a que nos acompañe—ofreció Lyrian—además podemos pedirle que nos lleve a un pueblo de por aquí—

—Eso será difícil—exclame.

— ¿Porque?—pregunto.

—no sabemos con certeza si lo va hacer, aunque lo rescatamos de "aquellas cosas", no asegura que nos vea con hostilidad, pero si existe la posibilidad de que sea pacifico, y nos ayude en nuestro camino, o al menos encontrar algún lugar cercano, no creo que su amigos nos vea de igual forma—sé que estoy sacando lo malo, pero es bueno ver ese punto y tomarlo en cuenta, si aquellas creaturas insectívoras se notaban que eran hostiles, prefiero no saber cómo son de la especie de este pegaso amarillo

— ¿entonces qué sugieres?—

—… por lo pronto descansar, por la mañana partiremos de nuevo y planearemos que haremos nosotros y con el pegaso—.

—Está bien—dijo acercándose a mí, costándose a lado mío.

— ¿Pero qué haces?—pregunte.

—déjame estar así por un rato… necesito la compañía de alguien—dijo un poco desanimada, entonces agarro la pegaso poniéndola junto conmigo y a Lyrian la rodeaba con mi brazo, sonrió por la acción que hice y cerró los ojos para descansar y dijo "gracias".

—solo porque te lo debo—pensé—y porque te quite todo lo que tenía...—.

Cerré los ojos para descansar de una vez también, mañana será un nuevo día, luego veremos que haremos con la pegaso…


	4. conociendo a la pegaso

Cap.- 4 Conociendo a la pegaso…

.

.

.

Abro mis ojo lentamente despertando, el cuerpo lo sentía adolorido por dormir en el suelo rocoso de la cueva y por parte también por el traje, volteo un lado mío viendo a lyrian con la pegaso abrasándola como un peluche y se veía una feliz.

—…será un problema si se a cariña con la pegaso—pensé, me levanto completamente, me sacudo del polvo, recojo el palo que troce del árbol y salgo fuera de la cueva, saco una cuchilla de las 9 que tengo en total, la utilizo para darle forma de un pico de una lanza, miro a lyrian, observo como dormida plácidamente.

Decidí dejarla que dormirá un poco mientras terminara mi lanza improvisada, pueda que tenga mi pala y mis 9 cuchillas, pero puedo hallarle un uso…

No puedo dejar de mirar a esa chica, en especial su brazo mutilado...

decido quitarme el traje y la vez una camisa negra, dejando la parte superior de mi cuerpo descubierto, agarro unas de mi cuchillos y corto la tela negra, me acerco a lyrian, movía su ropa un poco para ver su brazo bien, la cubro con la tela haciendo un nudo fuerte, no se si esto sea necesarios pero ya lo hice, aunque su traje negro de nubes rojas la cubra parte de su cuerpo será mejor hacer esto, miraba su cuerpo determinada mente, su cuerpo estaba desarrollado bastante bien para parecer muy joven…

¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?

Luego de terminar con el nudo de su brazo, vuelvo a lo que estaba empezando.

Pasando los minutos despierta lyrian aun soñolienta.

—mmhhh, ya es de día—se levantaba y se estiraba su cuerpo lanzado un largo bostezo.

—finalmente despiertas niña, rápido necesitamos irnos—dije apurado un poco, ya con mi lanza improvisada lista.

No hay que perder tiempo valioso.

—espérame si, apenas desperté—lanza otro bostezo.

—si nos esperamos perdemos tiempo, hay que salir de este sitio lo más rápido posible—

Me ponía mi camisa negra, y lyrian se da cuenta que no tenía mi traje puesto, además de una camiseta negra rota delas mangas—¿porque no tiene tu traje puesto? y también ¿porque tiene una camisa trozada?—

—Eso no importa—dije poniéndome la camisa y luego el traje—vamos, a que seguir adelante— recojo a la pegaso que aún seguía dormida todavía, cargándola de frente como princesa.

—Está bien –dijo sin ánimos, lyrian se percata que tiene algo en el brazo, lo observa una tela negra amarrado en su brazo amputado, recordó el pequeño detalle de la camisa rota del enterrador, lo mira con una sonrisa—te preocupas, aunque no lo demuestres—.

— ¿dijiste algo?—

—No, nada—

Salimos de la cueva emprendiendo nuestro viaje en estas tierras desconocidas en búsqueda de salir o encontrar una ciudad, para ser sincero siento algo de miedo en este momento… pero es algo que tengo que hacer si es que queremos sobrevivir en este lugar, solo espero que sea un viaje tranquilo.

Pasando horas y minutos caminado aun sin encontrar nada más que árboles y zacate podrido, hasta llegamos a un pequeño rio que solo llegaba a los pie, no pereciera que estuviera contaminado, y al otro lado había un árbol manzanero, un único árbol manzanero, no debo desperdiciar esta oportunidad—sostén lo por un rato—le entregaba la pegaso en su brazo.

—Está bien, ¿pero qué vas hacer?—preguntaba lyrian.

—voy por aquellas manzanas ¿no es obvio?—pasaba por el rio llegando al manzano, trepaba por el árbol sosteniéndome en las ramas que pudiera soportar mi peso, ya en un punto procedía a recoger por lo menos 14 manzanas en total, las que me parecieran más sanas y maduras, guardándolas en los bolsillos mi traje, al terminar bajo del árbol dejándome caer de por lo menos 2 metros de altura, señalaba a lyrian con mi brazo que viniera.

—Ya tenemos algo de comida—le dije entregando una manzana a lyrian, pero no podía al tener la mano ocupada cargando la pegaso—lo siento… dame a la pegaso y tu come algo—lyrian me entrega a la pegaso mientras le entregaba una manzana, pero solo se quedaba mirando por uno segundo la manzana.

—Oye… si soy ahora un no muerto, no debería comer, dijo porque técnicamente ya estoy muerta—dijo lyrian dejando la manzana y algo preocupada sobre ese asunto.

—…la verdad, aunque mueras parte de tu cuerpo aun funciona, aunque este muerta tu cuerpo no, lo que se, es muy poco sobre los no muertos pero sé que necesitan alimentarse y beber, nada cambia—explique sobre mi conocimiento bajo.

—pero no tiene sentido… entonces no están realmente muertos—.

—eso es un tema que no puedo discutir, vivo o muerto, ¿cuál es la diferencia? mientras el muerto tiene que cuidar su cuerpo inmortal, el vivo mantiene su cuerpo vivo, pero eso no tiene importancia, pero para yo saber eso, tenía que sentí su pulso—

— ¿sentir su pulso?—

—sí, es mi método saber quiénes estaban muertos o no, es algo que descubrí yo… pero, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad contigo, sino hubiera hecho no estarías sufriendo esto—dije culpándome a mí mismo.

—… oye, entiendo que lo que paso fue un accidente… te perdone sobre mi muerte y no me arrepiento de haber hecho, solo hazme un favor, no te sigas culpando sobre lo sucedido—

Como no culparme, no es la primera vez que me equivoco o apropósito… la orden me veían perfecto, un ser que cumpliría su misión sin cuestionar, sin reclamar, sin alma, sin piedad, como uno de ellos, me daban lo que yo quería alimento y agua, no tenía opción ¿verdad?, era para poder mantener este cuerpo vivo, la eliminación de cada amenaza ante la orden.

Podía no obedecer esas órdenes, podía ir contra la orden, pero son sus vidas mortales o la mía… y elegí la más lógica, mi vida.

Mientras seguíamos nuestro rumbo me di cuenta de algo, mis manos temblaba, no era movimiento involuntario, ni frio o miedo, mire la pegaso y esta seguía dormida, pero, tenía algo diferente en sus rostro, hacia un esfuerzo en mantenerse… ¿dormida?  
Pasando por una planicie levantada, sin previo aviso, sentí un tirón hacia abajo y escuche un gemido ahogado que venía de la pegaso y su expresión no era normal sino de movimiento voluntario, más que obvio esta despierta, pero no quería abrir sus ojos por nada en el mundo, nos sentía miedo abrumador.

Tengo que hablar con él/ella sobre donde estamos… esto escapa de toda lógica  
— oye, no tiene que fingir seguir despierto—  
la pegaso no respondía, forzaba más sus ojos para no abrirlos.  
—…no te preocupes, te haremos daño—dije con un tono calmado, tampoco quiero que se asuste mucho.

La pegaso aún seguía con su misma expresión, pero poco a poco se iba calmando, pero aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, tenía su duda si confiar o no.

Hasta que decidió Abría sus ojo lentamente, se veía inocencia pura sus ojos, realmente inocencia pura, me miraba directo los ojos viéndome por segundo casi eternos, hasta que tuvo el valor de hablar—qu-que harán con-conmigo—pregunto temerosa.

Miedo absoluto sin duda nos tiene…—descuida no te haremos nada—dije aun con la voz calmada.

Eso no quitaba la atención que tenía la pegaso, un poco de platica tal vez la tranquilice, y puedo finalizar que es una "ella".

— ¿qué paso con… con los changeling?—preguntaba talvez por esas "caballos insectos"

Entonces así se llaman esos insectos…  
—si preguntas los que te llevaba amarrada, nos libramos de ellos—le dije sin más.

— ¿Se libraron?—

Hubo un silencio bastante largo, se me hace raro que lyrian no se dé cuenta que estoy hablando con la pegaso, escuchó un rugido proveniente del estómago de la pegaso—debes tener hambre ¿verdad?—

La pegaso se sonrojo un poco, saco de mi bolsa una manzana y se la entrego mientras la seguía cargando… ¿me pregunto como sostiene la manzana sin caerse?—ten de seguro lo necesitas—ella acepto la manzana con un poco de miedo, pero la comió con confianza, ya de un rato lyrian se da cuenta que despertó la pegaso.

—Finalmente esta despierta—dijo lyrian—dinos cuál es tu nombre—.

—emmm me llamo… flutteshy…—dijo en voz baja casi inaudible.

— ¿Cómo?—dijo lyrian

—Flutte-shy…. —dijo un poquito más fuerte pero no se escuchaba.

— ¿Me lo puede repetir una vez más?—dijo lyrian

—flutteshy…—dijo en un tono ya audible

—Es un gusto conocerte flutteshy, me llamo lyrian, y no te preocupe preguntar por él nunca te lo dirá su nombre verdadero—.

… lo dice como si fuera alguien solitario—me llaman el enterrador, es un gusto—me presentaba a la pegaso, y lyrian ponía una cara de "es enserio".

—Enterrador… eso suena aterrador—dijo flutteshy un poco asustada por mi nombre.

Pues más raro que suene eso rimo…—es un sobrenombre que me pusieron por donde vivía, no es mi nombre real, pero no me gusta utilizar mi nombre real—.

— ¿Porque?—preguntaba flutteshy.

—…es algo personal—

—oh… lo siento, señor aterra…dijo enterrador—dijo flutteshy disculpándose—emmm… puede bajarme por favor… dijo si no es tanta molestia—dijo un poco apenada por como la cargaba.

—Si claro— la bajaba de mis brazos.

—Dime flutteshy, me puede decir en donde estamos—dije preguntando sobre nuestra situación.

—creo que… estamos en las tierras de los changeling—me respondió flutteshy

Entonces estamos en tierras enemigas de aquellos "insectos", algo me decía en no ayudar a esta pegaso, tendríamos problemas con ellos… pero que se puede hace ya lo hicimos—sabes dónde podemos encontrar un pueblo o ciudad cercana—

— ¿están perdido?—

—se puede decir que si, nomás dinos por donde y nos iremos rápido—

— ¿Me dejaran aquí?—dijo flutteshy preocupada de la respuesta que digamos.

— ¡claro que no!—responder lyrian.

Que estás haciendo, lyrian…

—te rescatamos de esos "changeling", no podemos dejarte así tirada, verdad ¿enterrador?—lyrian me mira pasa que acepte.

… debí arrepentirme al verla recatado, y si la dejo tendré más problemas con lyrian que soluciones—eres una molestia sabes… está bien la ayudaremos, mientras nos ayudes también—

Lyrian se alegró, mientras que la pegaso se tranquilizaba un poco.

—Solo falta, a donde dirigirnos—

— Creo poder ayudar—dijo flutteshy—puedo volar para ver donde estamos—aleteaba un poco sus alas

Es mejor que nada—ok, ve y nos dices lo que vez—dije,

Enseguida la pegaso abre sus alas y empieza a volar hacia arriba mientras nos quedamos observando cómo se eleva.

—dime lyrian—dije—tú crees que es buena opción que nos acompañe—

—claro que sí, no veo el problema—dijo—además nos puede ayudar en donde estamos realmente, porque creo que no estamos ya en nuestro hogar—

—… tiene razón, pero hay que saber que si nos acompaña estaremos en peligro, y no lo dijo por esos changeling—

— ¿Entonces por qué?—

— ¿de sus amigas?—

—¿Como?—dijo dudosa.

—Ayer cuando checaba sus signos susurro "amigas", y en el momento que nos vio los changeling y ella se asustaron por nuestra apariencia, dijo porque si nos ve sus amigas pueda que nos vean hostilmente—le explicaba

—pero si nos acompaña flutteshy, no pensaran que la ayudamos—

—creo que lo contrario, pesaran que la secuestramos, o que somos creaturas hostiles, y pueden que se pongas agresivos con nosotros— si a aquellos changeling pueden disparan esa luz verde, habrá otras que pueda hacerlo…

—entonces que sugieres, no podemos escondernos para siempre de ellos tarde temprano nos conocerán—

—…por eso dije que no quería ayudar a rescatarla, pero que se puede hacer ya sucedió—suspiro—solo queda que nos vean de buena manera estas creaturas—dije volviendo en mi estado serio

—Te preocupas demasiado enterrador—

—tengo que estarlo si queremos estar alerta en todo momento—

Veo como flutteshy baja de las alturas aterrizando en el suelo.

—Pude ver el "castillo de cantelort", que está cerca de "poniville"… pero será un viaje de algunos días—dijo flutteshy con su voz tímida.

—Entiendo—no creo que sea conveniente ir para allá, tardaríamos… "algunos días", pero tampoco sabes si hay algún pueblo cerca—intentemos ir para allá, ¿por donde queda?—dije

—Queda por el noreste—

Ok, esto será un viaje largo supongo… y posiblemente algo agitada.

.

.

.

En alguna parte de equestria está un castillo totalmente en ruina alejado de toda vida existente, dentro de él está un sujeto con una capa negra viendo una bola de cristal, de repente este sujeto se levanta bruscamente y agarraba la bola de cristal con fuerza—no puede ser… es el… es el ¡es el! ¡Es el! ¡Él está aquí!—gritaba el sujeto con una alegría extrema pero maliciosa— ¡el enterrador está aquí!, ¡el enterrador está aquí! ¡jajajajajajaja!—daba vueltas alrededor suyo mientras sostenía la bola de cristal— ¡finalmente estas aquí enterrador! mmm pero que tenemos aquí, traes una damas preciosa contigo…—sonríe con un rostro macabro y abría sus ojo en totalidad—no puedo esperar en conocerte enterrador y a tu preciosa damisela ¡jejejejeje! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!—.

—Pasa algo padre nuestro— dice un unicornio con una parte de la cara y el cuerpo destrozado, podía verse hasta los huesos de este individuo—se ve muy feliz—.

—jejeje… no es nada, solo que descubrir algo realmente interesante—dijo el "padre" aun con esa sonrisa macabra—este día, haremos una cenar en honor a un descubrimiento—dijo con elegancia mientras seguía sosteniendo la bola sin intención de soltarla nunca.

—Entendido padre—dice el unicornio retírense del lugar dejando a su "padre" con su alegría.

—y ese descubrimiento, será mi postre de mi cena—dijo tocando la bola de cristal con suavidad y delicadeza que reflejaba a la chica lyrian.

.

.

.


	5. un compañero más, los problemas aumentan

Cap.- 5 un compañero más, los problemas aumentan.

En el castillo de cantelort, sala del trono.

La princesa celestia se encontraba llenando papeleo sentada en su trono con otro papeles firmado a lado que hacia una torre de 25 cm de alto, los cuales la tenía ocupada, pero las puertas del trono se abren mostrando la hermana de la princesa luna, la cual no tenía una expresión de preocupación.

—Hermana tenemos que hablar en este momento—hablo luna intentando llamar la atención de su hermana, pero no sucedía nada— ¡hermana!—volvió hablarle pero más fuerte—… ¡HERMANA ES URGENTE!—dijo luna usando la voz real de canterlort asustando a celestia provocando que diera un salto y pateara parte de la torre de papeleo esparciéndose.

—luna, no me asuste de esta manera—

—se abierto un portal hermana—

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, celestia se puso serie al asunto.

— ¿sabes en donde fue luna?—

—no lo sé hermana, solo sentí la presencia de un portal abriéndose muy lejos de aquí—

—el secuestro de una de las portadoras, "ponis muertos que regresan a la vida", y luego este extraño portal… ¿qué está pasando realmente?— la preocupación se adueñaba de su mente,

— ¿una nueva amenaza tal vez? No me seria de entrañar que sea una—

—Posiblemente, es demasiada coincidencia que estos 3 eventos pasen seguidos uno del otro… —celestia pensaba en otras posibilidades, pero no podía quitarse de su cabeza la aparición de una amenaza inminente.

— ¿qué debemos hacer tía?—.

—…movilizar nuestra tropas, si es una amenaza lo que se aproxima, es mejor estar preparados de lo que se tratara—celestia pensaba que, si movilizaba.

-¿y sobre la amiga de twilight?—.

—… sigue siendo prioridad encontrarla… solo espero que se encuentre bien—.

.

.

.

...En un Lugar desconocido…

En un sitio oscuro, sin ninguna iluminación, se encontraba 3 cristales levitando, cada una en un pedestal de piedra, había un pedestal que su cristal estaba roto, y otra no tenía cristal.

Uno de los cristales empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad, para luego mostrar una figura encapuchada sentado en un trono viejo, no se podía ver su rostro, ni su patas, nada de él se podía observar.

—Contesta de una vez chrysalis, es importante lo que tengo que decir— decía una voz masculina, y por su tono de voz tenía poca paciencia— ¡contesta caballo estúpido!—grito.

Otro cristal se ilumina de igual forma que el primero, y esta vez mostraba un equino con cuerno deforme, con alas como de una mosca, y por su figura, era femenino.

— ¡Te siente con autoridad de llamare caballo estúpido!—responde chrysalis— ¡no vallas de pasarte de listo conmigo! ¡Solo porque este escondido cobarde!—riel levemente la figura encapuchada.

— ¿cómo crees? Solo que no tengo la paciencia de esperar un segundo más—hablo calmado olvidando lo que dijo hace unos segundos.

— ¿y?— qué es eso tan importante que para llamarme de una manera tan civilizada—dijo con sarcasmo.

—que halagador, mi monstruosa reina, eso tan importante que tengo que hablar, es, el está aquí, "el enterrador de tumbas"—.

—el entierra… ¿quién?—dijo confundida.

—el enterrador… hablamos de eso hace poco, él está aquí, ¡él está aquí!—gritaba mientras azotaba una mesa con su puño varias veces.

— ¿y qué tiene de importancia?—.

—mucha, mucha importancia querida, el hace poco ataco un grupo tuyo, que sino mal recuerdo, fue el de la captura de una portadora de harmonía o yo que se—.

— ¿¡Como sabes eso!? Ninguno de mis lacayos me ha avisado—.

—Es porque son idiotas tu gente—al decir esto enojo a crhysalis—bueno, cambiando a de tema de tus inútiles tropas, hablemos del enterrador—.

Chrysalis intentaba calmar su enojo para no explotar—bien… te escucho—.

Con el enterrador…

Changeling… el nombre de estas creaturas cuadrúpedos con aspecto de unicornio combinado con de un pegaso y la de un insecto, más a de una mosca, al parecer posen la habilidad de lanzar una especie de luz verde de su cuerno, en la manera que lo uso, es más para atacar o auto defenderse de depredadores más grande que él, posen alas que son capaces de levantar su cuerpo, tienen colmillo que sobresalen de su boca, de igual forma con el cuerno, lo usan para atacar, pero, en puntos vitales, como en la forma de como uno quiso atacar mi hombro o cuello, tal vez al poseer colmillos sean carnívoros, eso puede explicar porque se llevaban a la pegaso fluttershy, aunque solo es una hipótesis…

—Tiene que ver mi pueblo fluttershy, tenemos conejo de todos los colores y tamaños, son tan hermosos~~ —dijo lyrian emocionada.

—me encantaría, con solo imaginarlo me muero de ganas de conocerlos, si no es tanta molestia quisiera que también conocieras a mis animalitos—.

— ¡me gustaría!—.

Fluttershy…  
Es una pegaso, no se mucho de mitología griega, pero sobre su actitud es tímida, insegura, temerosa, pero rápidamente agarro confianza al conocernos mejor, en especial con lyrian, apenas llevan un día que se conocen y ya se han hecho grandes amigas.

Lyrian…  
No sé mucho de ella, no hemos platicado mucho que digamos, pero tampoco importa mucho, es mejor no tener ninguna relación de amistad o de otro tipo, además, no puedo dejarla así de simple, ahora es un no-muerto, tengo que estar junto a ella hasta decidir qué hacer.

Y luego equestria...  
El sitio donde estamos varados, por lo que nos ha contado fluttershy, un reino donde ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornio conviven entre sí, pueda que suene imposible, pero el hecho de que en este momento estemos hablando con un pegaso que no debería existir… no lo puedo negar.

— ¿Entonces, no pueden regresar a su hogar?—preguntaba fluttershy a lyrian.

—Lamentablemente no, y además tampoco tenemos en donde quedarnos—respondió lyrian.

—qué tal si te quedas un tiempo en mi choza lyrian, mientras puedas encontrar un sitio mejor donde quedarte—.

—la oferta para mí también o solo para lyrian—intervine, no es que me importe realmente, pero me siento excluido de este grupo…

—lo-lo siento, no te tome en cuenta enterrador—dijo fluttershy sintiéndose mal y apenada al dejarme fuera.

—no te sientas mal, solo pregunte únicamente para saber—.

—o porque te estábamos dejando a fuera ¿verdad?—dijo lyrian con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No me importaría, además no quiero ser una molestia—.

—No serias una molestia, además insisto en que se queden—.

Un lugar donde quedarnos… no esperaba que consiguiéramos uno tan rápido, la pegaso es demasiado, amable que puede ser imposible, no considere conocer alguien o un ser, así de amable… este mundo tiene grande sorpresas, las cuales, espero que sean buenas.

Realmente no quisiera depende de alguien más, prefiero conseguir las cosas por mí mismo… pero en esta circunstancias, debo aceptar su generosa invitación—está bien, acepto tu oferta—.

— ¿Aceptas o aceptamos?—dijo lyrian aun con su sonrisa sarcástica.

—Corrijo, aceptamos su oferta—

Nuestro rumbo seguía al "pueblo poniville"… aun sin saber cuánto duraría nuestro recorrido, lo más aceptable seria ir a otro pueblo más cercano, pero por nuestra llegada inesperada, ocasionaríamos miedo entre su población… ¿equina?  
Aunque también al llegar poniville, pero con la ayuda de fluttershy de conversarlo de no ser una amenaza, ese sería mi mayor de mis problemas

Tarde o temprano sucedería esto, changeling, justo 3 enfrento de nosotros, no supe que hacían porque rápido pensé en esconderme.

—Todo el mundo escóndase—dije cubriéndome con un arbusto, las dos igual lo hicieron, en el mismo arbusto conmigo… cuanta presión.

— ¿Más de ellos?—dijo lyrian— ¿nos están buscando?—.

—Si quiere saber, porque no vas y les preguntas—le respondo de una manera sarcástica.

—Prefiero quedarme con la duda—.

— ¿Qué es lo que harán?—pregunto fluttershy.

—para mi es fácil llegar con ellos y asesinarlo para que no molesten—.

— ¿a-asesinar?—dijo con miedo, todo su cuerpo estaba congelado por escuchar la palabra asesinar…— ¿piensas en asesinarlos?—.

—No, no, no le creas al enterrador—dijo lyrian—el solo estaba bromeando ¿verdad?—me lanza una mirada de que siguiera la corriente.

—Si… fue una broma, no te preocupes— tarde o temprano se dará cuenta lo que yo hago y hare, aunque será mejor cubrirlo hasta llegar a su choza… si es que llegamos, no siempre podemos escondernos, en cualquier momento abra una batalla, tenemos que irnos rápido de este sitio…

—hay que captura a uno—.

—¡pokemon!—susurro lyrian, pero alcanzamos escuchar lo que dijo, solo me le quede viendo con confusión… ¿Qué demonios era pokemon? — ¿qué?—.

—… nada, como decía, tengo que capturar a uno, para sacarle información—.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?—pregunto fluttershy.

—mmhh—Agarro una roca del tamaño de mi mano—con esto—la lanzo para al otro lado, provocando movimiento y crujidos de los arbusto, llamando así la atención de los 3 changeling.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto el primer changeling.

—No sé, pero hay que investigar—dijo el segundo—tu novato cuidas el campamento—.

—si señor—respondió el tercero.

Los dos changeling fueron a ver que provoco ese ruido, mientras el que ultimo de ellos, se quedó viendo la fogata.

—ok, ustedes quédense aquí—daba pasos largo pero lento para no hacer ningún ruido, me acercaba más y más al changeling que alcanzaba escuchar lo que decía.

— ¿porque estamos aquí? ¿Cuál es nuestra razón de vivir? ¿Somos marionetas de algo más grande que nos controla? Y además… ¿Quién soy en verdad? ¿Por qué existo? ¿Cuál es mi verdadero motivo en este mundo?—.

… este changeling tiene problemas existenciales.

Sujeto al changeling por detrás, cubriendo su boca y aferrándome a su cuerno con mis manos para que no lance su extraña luz verde, intento forcejear, pero cada intento era inútil—ok amigo, dices todo lo que sabes y no te arrancare tu cuerno de tu cabeza—al decir esto, dejo de forcejear, lo lleve fuera del campamento y daba una señal con la cabeza a la chicas, para que salieran del arbusto, quitaba mi mano de la boca del changeling.

— ¡OK! ¡Ok! ok… so-solo no me hagas nada ¿sí?… ¿qué quieres saber?—.

— ¿sabes quién soy?—.

—eeehh—.

— ¡Solo dilo!—apretaba más fuerte su cuerno.

— ¡No lo sé! … ¿de-debería?—.

—no así está bien, ahora, ¿qué hacen aquí?—.

—Ha-hacemos de vigilancia si o-ocurre fenómenos extraños—.

—ok ¿Conoces una ruta más rápida para llegar poniville?—.

—… no—aprieto más fuerte su cuerno— ¡PE-PERO! ¡Pero! Cerca de aquí, está un estación de trenes, pu-puedes usarlo para llegar a donde desees—.

— ¿sabes en qué dirección?—.

El changeling levantaba su casco señalándome en donde estaba

—no me estas mintiendo ¿o sí?—.

— ¡no! ¡No! ¡Está en esa dirección te-te lo prometo!—.

—bien ahora, olvida todo lo que paso, si uno de tu especie llega a encontrarnos, vendré asesinarte en persona, y si por un casual motivo llegaras a revivir… —el changeling estaba tan asustado que sentía como temblaba del miedo.

Lo Suelto, dejándole libre, y al hacer tal acto, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, únicamente giro su cabeza para voltearme a ver, su rostro se mostraba atemorizado y a la vez confundido, de seguro preguntándose de "¿porque lo soltó?", no tengo motivo de porque matarlo, por ahora.

—y una última cosa, no sé porque estamos aquí o de porque existimos, pero si no sabes cuál es tu verdadero motivo, créalo tu motivo—con la mano le hago una señal de que se fuera, como a los gatos, se va, sin decir nada, y en ese momento llegan las dos finalmente.

— ¿oye y el changeling?—pregunta lyrian.

—Lo deje libre—le respondo.

— ¿¡que!? ¡Lo dejaste ir! ¿Porque?—gritaba estérica.

—solo necesitaba información, no es era necesario que lo llevarlo con nosotros—.

—no pasara nada si lo dejas ir, puede llamar más changeling para buscarnos— hablo flutterhsy.

—me asegure de ese asunto, dudo que valla hablar durante una semana—fluttershy se quedó en duda en porque no hablaría en una semana—ahora síganme, se otro camino—.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?—pregunto lyrian.

—A un estación de trenes, hay uno cerca para esa dirección—señalo con mi dedo—si lo tomamos llegaremos más rápido—.

Por alguna razón, fluttershy se escondía atrás de lyrian

—Emm, enterrador—dijo lyrian

— ¿qué pasa?—

—Mira—señalaba con su dedo atrás mío.

Al voltear estaba un changeling mirándonos, solamente era uno ¡ese maldito les hablo de nosotros! me pongo en posición y preparo mi mano a dirección a las cuchillas para un movimiento rápido acabar con él.

— ¡espera! ¡Espera!—hablaba el changeling, su voz me era conocida—so-soy yo, al que secuestraste—.

Ahora sé quién es, no deshago mi posición—no fue suficiente la advertencia, ¿qué viniste a enfrentarme?—.

— ¡no! no… yo vengo a… si-si yo…— tartamudeaba.

—Suéltalo de una vez—

— ¡Puedo unirme a tu grupo!—lo soltó de una vez… espera ¿unirse a mi grupo?—estoy cansado de ser un vigilante ¡yo quiero vivir aventuras! ¡Sentir emoción! ¡Acción! … y tal vez un poco de romance no estaría mal—dijo eso ultimo apenado.

—…—

—y… ¿qué me dices?—

El changeling esperaba una simple respuesta… que acepte su invitación, la verdad es que, ya es demasiado problema llevar a un pegaso a su hogar, ahora, teniendo a un caballo con apariencia de escarabajo…  
Pero  
tal vez pueda sacar más información de su especie, no sé nada, de la especie de fluttershy puedo preguntárselo luego, pero de los changeling, será difícil… lo aceptare para mi propio beneficio, existe el riego de que nos traicione, pero no es un problema que no pueda solucionar.

—Está bien, puede unírtenos, llamarme a mi enterrador—al decir esto, lyrian se me queda con cara de "¿es en serio?", si pudiera, negaría su petición, pero necesito información de todo tipo,

— ¡genial! Yo soy roth' vlet… dime roth, odio mi segundo nombre… entonces ¡vamos a poniv…—el chageling se quedó mudo, a ver a fluttershy—oh… emm, por eso fue la pregunta de llegar a ¿verdad?—le asiento mi cabeza como respuesta,—… ¿ya no me puedo arrepentir de mi palabra?—.

—Si quiere hacerlo por tu bien y el de nosotros, tendrás que venir a donde valla—.

El changeling solo suspira, con todo esto se le fue toda la emoción de antes.

—bueno, espero que te sirva mi ayuda, enterrador–.

Este día no pueden ser más raros, siendo traicionado por la orden, terminando en un mundo fantasioso con mi víctima de asesinato, llevando a un pegaso a su choza y posiblemente nuestro nuevo hogar, y luego, reclutando un ser cuadrúpedo con cuerno y alas de mosca con problemas filosófico y existenciales, que antes era nuestro enemigo… que nos mostraras ahora nuevo mundo.

.

.

.

Fin...

Bueno, aquí el nuevo cap del "el enterrador de muerto", si cambie el título ''

… que puedo decir, me tarde algo en esto '' … si ni yo me lo creo :v  
me tarde un demasiado! ''

Pero, pero… pero acá el cap. ''

No sé si uno notaron, pero mejore los cap. 3 y 4, no cambia mucho, pero mejore algunas cosas ''

vamo a responder reviews ''

 ** _Ale X-12C:_** me deje cae con ese chiste gracias ''… cuando lo hice, me parecía bien tonto, hasta pensé en quitarlo pero mejor no ''  
espero que te guste el nuevo cap... Porque quien sabe cuándo suba el otro ''

 ** _Alex12x:_** quieres saber qué pasa con las mane 5 ''  
pues no pasara '' "me avientan tomates el público"  
ahora si ya, ya vera que pasa ''  
esto se va a descontrolar ''

(… hay algo raro con esos dos de arriba... Pero que será '' ? )

 ** _angelsoul99:_** gracias usted es genial al ver este fic ''  
ahora ya puede leer este, disfrute ''

 ** _MeganBrony:_** tu… tu… hola ''

Como crees '' pensamiento pervertidos en este fic, si soy más puro que el agua bendita ''  
es pura coincidencia papu ''  
kiere rikho? ''  
bueno, no me animo porque este fic no tiene nada que ver con contenido leemon disculpe compa ''  
… a todo esto, que es leemon '' ?


End file.
